1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle battery pack housing structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle battery pack housing for an electric vehicle, hybrid vehicle, or other type of vehicle having components, such an electric motor, powered by a battery.
2. Background Information
An electric or hybrid vehicle uses an electric motor as a source of power to propel the vehicle. Therefore, such a vehicle typically includes a large-capacity battery pack as a source of electrical power for the electric motor. A large capacity battery pack typically includes numerous battery units that are electrically connected to each other to form a single battery pack. The battery pack, which can also be referred to as a battery module, is generally heavy and large in size. Thus, when mounting such a battery pack in a vehicle, the battery pack should be mounted so as to not sacrifice vehicle interior space. Also, the mounting area in the vehicle should be configured to ensure that the size of the battery pack is not particularly limited, which would reduce the capacity of the battery. Also, the mounting area should be positioned to ensure that the center of gravity of the vehicle is not elevated to an undesirable amount.
A battery pack housing structure is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 06-199183. The battery pack housing structure includes a battery housing space that is provided in a floor panel portion of the vehicle body directly below a seat attachment point. That is, in many vehicles, an unused dead space exists below the front seats, the rear seats, or both. The battery housing space is configured as a downward-opening upward depression in the vertical direction of the vehicle body that houses the battery pack. Accordingly, the battery back can be housed in the dead space, and the capacity of the battery pack can be increased with little or no sacrifice of vehicle interior space. Furthermore, the battery housing space is provided below the center of gravity of the vehicle body, which lowers the center of gravity of the vehicle and can increase vehicle stability.